MONSTRUO
by MiluxD
Summary: UNA BESTIA SUBMARINA ESTA ATEMORIZANDO A LOS BARCOS QUE E ATREVEN A SURCAR EL OCÉANO MILES DE VIDAS PERDIDAS EL TERMINO Y EL INICIO DEL AMOR LA VIDA CONTINUA PERO ESTARÁ DISPUESTA A SEGUIRLO A LOS CONFINES DEL MUNDO SOLO POR AMARLO LOGRARA EL MONSTRUO DETENER ESE AMOR SERÁN FELICES O EL DESTINO LOS SEPARARA
1. Chapter 1

**Kraken **

**ojo esta historia no esta basada en el libro solo es parte de mi imaginación ** **los personajes de candy candy no son míos , **

**pertenecen a misuky e Igarashy ** **esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.**

**espero les guste.**

**soy el infierno andante,**

** mi mente solo se adueña en asesinar,**

**aveces me ves otras solo sientes que te arrastro conmigo al inframundo,**

**donde jamás veras la luz del sol.**

**soy ángel andante del placer de asesinar ,**

** soy un vil enemigo de la piedad,**

** no tengo nada de eso ** **soy quien soy**

** y el mundo jamás sera lo que es.** **mi mente es traicionera divaga en los confines de un universo alterno.**

**UNOS Dicen que existo **Otros **se niegan a aceptarlo **

**esta en ti decidir si existo**

**temer o no temer , ** **vivir o simplemente morir.**

**Pero ten cuidado que de mis fauces jamás escaparas...**

** quien soy no lo imaginaras solo te diré que mi nombre empieza con K...**

** continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

Candy Elisabet Whithe,

Había repudiado a sus padres cuando le informaron, que pronto viajaría a Londres.

Aún recordaba la discusión con su madre.

**Inicio del flash back. **

**-Candy, llamo su madre**

**-sí, madre**

**- como ya sabes debes presentarte en Escocia, no en Londres, tu novio te esperara allá y tu debes llegar allá, como bien lo sabes la novia no puede llegar sola, el duque de Granchester lo vería como un insulto de nuestra parte.**

**- ¿es que acaso no lo entiendes?**

**-Elisabeth, basta ya esta listo y tu dote ya esta pagado ,¿como crees que hemos formado la empresas White?.**

**-no seas inconsciente niña.**

**- ¿qué no sea inconsciente?, es que acaso no lo comprende, yo no deseo casarme sin haber conocido el amor y mucho menos con ese tipejo tan arrogante.**

**- ya te lo dije todo esta listo.**

**la madre de candy salio cerrando la puerta tras ella y candy se arrojo hasta la cama y ****lloro hasta quedarse dormida, no quería abandonar aquel lugar que tantos recuerdos traían a su mente , lloro por aquel amor de infancia , que al caer del caballo que cabalgaba murió frente a sus ojos, por aquel paseo que lleva a su casa , por miles de cosas que a su vida llenaban de sentido.**

**había sentido que desfallecería ahí con ese corsé apretando sus costados e impidiendo al aire pasar a sus pulmones. Pronto desfallecería mientras que ****Las lagrimas bañaban aquel rostro sonrojado de tanto llorar quería huir de ahí.**

**pero no podía su destino estaba echado manchado y escrito el dolor que sentía en el alma ea gigante, pero nada se comparaba al sentirse humillada, ultrajada y desdichada al sentir que sus días de libertad se venían a abajo .**

**y volvía a llorar.**

**así**** paso el momento hasta que se quedo dormida.**

** Fin del flash back.**

La noche transcurrió , como si volase, la mañana había pasado como si nada candy había salido a dar sus paseos matutinos no se había dado cuenta que el viento se colo entre su paraguas, y entre sus risos que le hacían bailar entre cada vaivén, el viento volaba cada riso con tal gracia que captaba la vista de cada varón que la divisaba.

a varios de sus pretendientes, les había pedido que se fugasen y que vivieran en la pobreza con una vida llena de amor, pero ninguno quería vivir sin el dinero de la familia White. Así que como moscas muertas por un insecticidas fueron cayendo al suelo , siendo barridas por el viento como si nunca hubiesen existido, como si nunca nada los hubiese unido a ella.

Y así fue como cada uno de sus pretendientes había desaparecido ,y ya no le rondaban , se hallaba en la soledad del parque hasta que que su madre se le acerco.

- candy

-madre, el gélido sonido de su voz le petrifico las venas a su madre.

- mañana tomaremos el barco rumbo a Londres.

Había llegado la noche y con ella la luna y miles de recuerdos azotaron su mente, recuerdos de su vivencia en Lakewood, Chicago y New York, había nacido en Chicago pero se había criado en Lakewood, en la pradera de Pony, cerca de la señorita Penélope mejor conocida como la abuela pony, y la hermana María, la abuela pony era la persona que le había enseñado a crecer como persona y hacerla una chica de bien junto a la hermana María, quien le había enseñado a rezarle a Dios y ser creyente.

cuando creyó que caería a un abismo apareció el el príncipe de sus sueños vestido con un kilt y una gaita

no quería recordar no quería llorar mas de lo que había llorado su mundo se rompía como deseaba estar con la abuela pony, aun recordaba como había aprendido a trepar un árbol, como Jhon le enseño a lanzar , como Tom le había enseñado a golpear con los puños cerrados y en Anthony que le enseño a cultivar rosas.

cuantas veces escapo de su casa, para estar con Anthony, cuando lo recordó una lagrima rodó por su mejilla,su segundo gran amor.

Su segunda gran tristeza era a"si tan solo estuvieras vivo Anthony no me obligarían a esto"bandonar a su amada amiga Annie Briter era su hermana cuantas cosas vivieron juntas sus penas más amargas las perdidas de seres queridos el luto por personas importantes para ambas y las lágrimas caían por si solas innumerables momentos cientos de conciertos patrocinados por su amiga.

Y a Patty su graduación estaba cerca le dolía el no poder estar ahí para felicitarle y festejar juntas las tres como lo que eran las tres mosqueteras.

Al fin que decidió que era tarde así que decidió que ya era tiempo de dormir ,

puesto que al día siguiente se realizaría el tedioso viaje.

**Al día siguiente.**

Había tomado el barco en el puerto de Estados Unidos , a las seis de la mañana. aun no se encontraba lista, aun que la neblina era su aliada pero sabia que no podía escapar puesto que delante de ella iba su madre y por su espalda estaba su padre tomándola del hombro para que no escapase, sabían que su hija era diferente a todas las demás chicas de la sociedad.

Puesto que de pequeña se escapaba de la mansión y no era vanidosa, amaba el aire libre y la naturaleza, desde pequeña había cuidado a los demás,Antes que a ella misma , no importándole antes su seguridad.

además aun no había olvidado la vez que se escapo para estudiar enfermería, escapo del colegio privado para seguir su vocación de servicio .

Cuando su madre se entero puso el grito en el cielo " es una dama su deber es estar aquí en la casa para criar hijos y ver por su esposo " fue la soberbia respuesta de su esposa ''debes buscarla y obligarla a volver."

Así que debía tener cuidado con cada paso que diera , había pensado amordazarla y llevarla en calidad de bulto, pero no quería viajar con ella de esa manera, así que no quería perder los estribos ni llegar con un ojo morado a tomar el barco.

¿tenia la culpa de que no se comportara como dama?

la verdad era de que no la sabia, podía ser el como su esposa , o quizás ambos, quizás por que ella en vez de ser la princesa prefería ser un caballero de brillante armadura y rescatar príncipes o ser una brillante pirata , aun así ante todo era su amada princesa .

Candy, era una chica extraordinaria había sacado su secundaria pronto y había hecho cursos de contabilidad auditoria y administración era una chica vivaz y eso de haberse fugado para ser una enfermera le caía en gracia sobre todo ver a su mujer sulfurándose por ello , era algo que valía su peso en oro.

no obstante cada uno iba metido en sus propios pensamientos y rumbo hacia el barco que les llevaría hasta Londres para después tomar un carruaje que le llevaría a a escocia,( ese era el plan que habían forjado sus padres y los padres de su supuesto novio).

Había embarcado junto con sus padres, sabia que desde pequeña, había sido educada como dama sabia de negocios para poder ayudar a su futuro esposo

pronto comenzaría la bendita travesía que acabaría con su libertad , libertad que no estaba dispuesta a abandonar sin antes de haber conocido y experimentado el amor.

ya en el barco se había encerrado en su camarote no vería a nadie y nadie le vería, su madre y su padre golpeaban la puerta del camarote sin tener respuesta alguna,

-he dicho que no deseo verles la cara , pueden marcharse por donde han venido desearía lanzarme al mar en vez de casarme con el arrogante de Granchester, no puede ser que a estas alturas de la vida anden planeando cortarme las alas, saben que soy una persona independiente y que me puedo bastar a mi misma para trabajar no quiero que me acomodes la vida para ser infeliz padre.

-lo se mi cielo pero has sido criada para un noble mi cielo no para saltar galeones y llevarte el motín, Arrr!

candy al oír las palabras de su padre decidió abrir un poco la puerta y dejarlo entrar, parecía que su madre no le comprendía así que iba a ingresar cuando candy le dijo -no tu no, el ya he tenido suficiente de ti en estos días no quiero verte,

su madre emprendió la retirada con bandera blanca , era normal después de aquella discusión

**Inicio del flash back**

- yo ansio conocer el amor

- ya te he dicho que no, acaso no te vasto con Anthony

-que cruel eres madre sabes que Anthony tuvo aquel fatídico accidente

-lo se también se que vas todos los días a dejarles esas rosas que el te regalo

-es nuestra promesa

-una promesa que ya no le podrás cumplir

-como puedes ser tan cruel .

- no soy cruel te soy sincera es hora de que dejes el luto y comiences a vivir, no lo dejare.

- Candy es hora de que comiences a vivir , ¿tu crees que Tony estaría feliz por tu reacción ?

-pues no, pero no quiero una vida sin el quiero una vida sin el.

y salio de la habitación llorando,dejando a su madre destrozada por aquellas palabras frías que le había dicho a su hija,para que recapacitara.

** fin del flash back.**

-papá, aveces siento que mamá es demasiado dura,

-candy tu madre es diferente a mi yo soy dulce e intransigente todo lo que me pides de la manera que sea lo contigo alguien debe ponerte los pies en tierra, gracias a Pony sor Maria Tom Jhon, Anthony has tenido una infancia feliz, mientras que ella la sufrió al cien por ciento, sus padres discutían todo el tiempo, madre sufrió violencia, y fue criada bajo un norma estricta no podía reír , gritar , llorar pues no fue una persona libre , como lo hicimos contigo nena , debes darle oportunidad a tu madre , ella te ama por ser tu , no sabes como se preocupaba cuando trepabas a los arboles , estaba que se desmallaba y cuando salias en la tina por la laguna y cuando llegaste mojada y embarrada.

-nombre papa no lo recuerdes.

-vamos cariño busquemos a tu mamá, ella nos necesita.

salieron del camarote de candy y se dirigieron al de sus padres,

donde encontraron a la madre de candy llorando, candy arrepentida le pidió disculpas, para celebrar el reencuentro invitaron a su madre almorzar, como celebración , la mamá de candy comenzo a remembrar el día en que candy era pequeña y llego mojada y embarrada.

candy tenia seis años cuando saco las herramientas, del laboratorio del señor whitman, saco seis trozos de madera, un mástil, clavos, cordeles, y una sabana limpia, había trabajado duro uniendo los leños y y clavando el mástil,

- te senias tan realizada le decia la mamá

-no me lo recuerdes,

llevaste la balsa a la laguna anduviste unos metros y empezaron los chorlitos de agua a sucumbir y a hundir la balsa ten hundiste como buen capitán,

-y la rana que le salto en la cabeza

-jajajaja, reían a carcajada abierta los tres.

mientras que unos ojos color cielo los observaban... como la familia reía en el comedor el barco, llevaba siguiendolos desde que subieron al barco

sobre todo a la chica que iba con ellos...

**continuara...**

mis queridas amigas gracias por leer este humilde fic haber si tía mayra me regala una de esas lindas firmas que ella hace :p

Elisa: no lo se pero espero que no se paresca esta historia es de mi imaginacion espero te guste y sea del agrado esta simple historia.

Brower jajaja me alegro espero la sigas aun que la musa se me fue .

lady: jajaja como de costumbre espero te guste el fic.

hada : k es parte de a historia solo que saldrá mas adelante espero te guste.

Lizvet Andley: amiga gracias por el apoyo.


	3. Chapter 3

De quien serían aquellos ojos que le miraban de manera tan penetrante , aquella miada tan inquisitiva parecía quemarle la piel y desgarrar le por dentro .

sin embargo parecía que eso a el, parecía no importarle, mas un aquellos ojos parecían apreciar cada uno de sus simples movimientos, como si los estuviera grabando en su memoria ,mientras que cierta rubia se estaba quemando y molestando por dentro, ya no aguantaba más así que un inesperado movimiento , se levanto de la mesa hizo una reverencia, candy ya molesta dirigió una mirada a sus padres y se levanto de la mesa ya no aguantaba a aquel tipo parecía que su sangre estaba a un punto de ebullición , no obstante sus padres parecían absortos en su burla contra ella , aun así se veían felices "no me culpen discúlpenme pero este chaval ya me tiene harta'' y peor aun aquella mirada tan desvergonzada parecía comerla con solo verla ahí ella no era de esas chicas comunes y silvestres no ella era '' Candice White" cazadora de tesoros y aliada de barba negra como le decía su padre y ese individuo jamás la intimidaría.

no obstante mientras ellos seguían en su amena platica riéndose de ella , ella decidió que era hora de tomar el toro por los cuernos , hacia tiempo que no los veía tan felices platicando, y riendo a la bolsa que no se dieron cuenta de los movimientos de su hija hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

acto seguido después que se levantara y desapareciera de la mesa de sus padres se abrió paso entre los camareros, garsones y transeúntes que caminaban por el salón comedor del barco , aquel tipo la tenia harta atosigada, como era posible que ese tipo le produjera eso a ella, tan solo con mirarla , ya la tenia nerviosa , cansada he irritada, cosa que " Candice White" no alivianaba, era esa maldita situación de irritarse, no pintes al diablo de rojo pensaba para si misma.

-hey, tu te gusta lo que vez... señalando su cuerpo , mientras que los padres de la chica no sabían si reír o llorar, ante aquellas palabras dichas por su hija una "Dama".

-Sí, fue la respuesta que recibió de parte del muchacho.

-pues , déjame decirte amigo que la mercancía ya fue vendida, a un duque , así que te aconsejo que mires hacia otra parte.

Los padres de Candy quedaron Atónitos, ante el gesto de su hija. Estaban a punto de levantarse de su asiento cuando notaron que el muchacho se levanto de su asiento.

acto seguido le tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la beso.

acaricio suavemente la superficie de los delicados labios color coral, para luego incentivar con la lengua a que la muchacha abriera los labios introduciendo su lengua y profundizando el beso , que se torno apasionado, por unos segundos, hasta que la falta de aire provoco que la magia se deshiciera.

Aquel beso provoco que candy perdiera el equilibrio , mas aun se recompuso pronto, y cuando quiso responderle aquella falta de respeto, escucho que el muchacho le murmuro algo en su oído -"eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras, ademas pequeña cuando te enojas provocas que las pecas se te marquen aun mas .

Candy se separo bruscamente del muchacho provocando que se enredara en su vestido y perdiera el equilibrio y caería al piso," eso dolería , y mucho, así que prefirió cerrar sus ojos para no ver su caía mientras que sus padres corrían a socorrerla mas no obstante unos fuertes brazos la habían sujetado para que no cayera.

-Srta White, ¿se encuentra bien?

-"esa voz , peste de voz " pensó irritada.

al abrir los ojos , noto que unos fuertes brazos la aferraban contra un cálido pecho. sabia a quien le pertenecía ese aroma, mas aun n sabia si agradecer o golpear al individuo por no dejarla caer, pero no tocaba el piso asi que rápidamente abrió aquellos lindos ojo de color esmeralda para darse cuenta de que el muchacho la cargaba.

no se dio cuenta de cuan cerca estaban el uno del otro, y pudo notar los hermosos ojos azul cielo similares a un zafiro.

-¿estas bien?

-sí, eso creo.

solo que en esos instantes estando en sus brazos se sintió tan bien ...

tan bien que recordó a su primer amor de pequeña.

inicio del flash back 

había salio a escalar ese magnifico árbol que estaba a las fueras y limitaba con el cercado vecino cuando vio que la habitaban nuevos vecinos , sin querer piso mal y resbalo , a la altura cuando sintió que callo sobre otro cuerpo, sonrojada vio como debajo de ella había un chico que la miraba como pidiendo baja de mi espalda por favor aquellos ojos azules le decían algo mas.

así comenzó la amistad entre los dos

-¿como te llamas?, - me llamo William Albert , pero me dicen Albert, tengo una hermana mayor pero ella ya esta casada así que con mis padres nos hemos mudado acá, seremos vecinos.

-bien le dijo candy la verdad es que yo soy hija única y pues no tengo amigos , dijo roja como tomate

-jajajja , bien yo tampoco, podemos ser amigos.

así comenzó todas las tardes, se reunían en el árbol de los encuentros, era mágico, se comunicaban a las mil maravillas de ahí a ese encuentro habían pasado unos cuantos meses, habían creado su casa del árbol, juntos y desde ahí veían el atardecer para luego volver a casa, todo aquello valía la pena y ambos amaban el estar juntos.

hasta que un día, le dieron a albert una noticia que cambiaría el destino de ambos.

-Berty..., grito candy , pero al ver su sombría mirada, se percato de que algo no andaba bien,

-¿que sucede?

-nos mudaremos mañana

-¿estas seguro?

-mis padres me lo han dicho hace poco

-oh, berty, no quiero que te vallas ,

se arrojo a sus brazos llorando, pequeña yo tampoco deseo irme

aun asi le dijo, aun que me valla podre liberarme de ti,

-oh, Albert, dijo candy en tono de enfado,

no te enojes candy se te marcan mas las pecas mejor ríe que te ves mucho mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras .

abrazandola mas fuerte. debes estar tranquila caramelo, había optado por decirle que hacia enfurecer a candy para después besarle la frente y decirle -" se te notan mas las pecas cuando te enojas , pero eres mucho mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras".

al día siguiente despertó con el sonido del camión de mudanza y el auto de los padres de Albert.

ella no se cambio de ropa salio en pijama corriendo para alcanzarlo, cruzo el árbol de sus reuniones, cruzo el sendero siguio corriendo, por la carretera, pensando en que su berty la escucharía, no obtuvo respuesta ,

-berty, no me dejes, resbalo callo al suelo y siguió llorando, una vez en el piso, su padre la vio salir corriendo de casa y fue tras ella tratando de seguir su ritmo y la encontró tirada en la calle llorando , la tomo en sus brazos para protegerle, de aquello que le destrozaba aun siendo tan pequeñita, luego de eso

estuvo varios días encerrada, mirando el mundo desde la ventana, decidiendo que aquella casa quedaría en un recuerdo y nada mas, era un mundo su mundo y no la empañaría con nada.

Fin del flash back.

volvió a la realidad cuando escucho la voz de madre diciéndole al muchacho donde recostarla , despertó la verdad es que si era el no quería separarse de el.

-¿cual es tu nombre ?

-no lo sé

-¿tienes familia ?

- no lo se

el tono de el fue cargado con un tono de reproche amargura y dolor por no saber ni quien es

-¿me conoces?

-no lo se , y lo siento debo retirarme, siento haberte molestado y despertado, pero debo retirarme, candy noto aquella sombra de dolor le invadía , y no solo eso si no también lo que también aquellos ojos reflejaban una enorme tristeza.

- no recuerdas nada

-bueno no podría decir nada si no que aveces recuerdo rostros, que vienen desde las sombras que me atormentan, en ciertos momentos, no suelo dormir mucho, pero ese dilema es mio pequeña, es hora de que descanses.

-pero...

-ya te lo dije es hora de que descanses caramelo, han sido muchas emociones por el momento.

"debe de ser el..."

-¿como me reconosite?

-jajajja , ahí candy, con ese carácter candy, hasta el diablo te reconocería, contesto el con un tono sombrío, que la asombro.

-¿te burlas de mi? replico ella con el ceño completamente fruncido.

-no candy , es la verdad , ya no te enojes descansa, la verdad recordaba que fueras enojona pero nunca tanto

-sabes que ya andate molestoso.

-venga ya me voy.

adiós.

candy aun sentía que las piernas le temblaban a causa del beso, que le había dado , aquel muchacho podría ser el su madre vio la dubitativa de su hija quien siempre había sido segura de cada uno de sus movimientos

-¿crees que sea el?

-no lo se

-se parece

-es muy elegante, ademas de atrevido y fuerte

-ademas de la protección de sus brazos .

-me voy a cambiar mamá, para tratar de dormir.

la verdad era otra , candy se alisto pero no para dormir la verdad era que si se puso una pijama pero al final sabia que no podría dormir, si como no con aquel encontrón , aun recordaba aquel día en el que fueron a pescar con albert.

_Inicio del flash back:_

_-Berty_

_-jaja, no candy, aun no,_

_-pero me caeré,_

_-no, no te caerás siempre estaré para evitar que te caigas, confías en mi_

_-hasta la muerte._

_-bien entonces debes seguir mi voz, no lo dudes candy estoy aquí junto a ti_

_-bien , bert, ahí voy,_

_-bien candy aquí estoy sigue derecho , cuidado con el árbol a tu derecha, cuidado con el arbusto a la izquierda, sigue caminando,cuidado con la piedra, ahí donde vas a pisar vamos caramelo, tu puedes_

_-Albert! _

_-tranquila no te enojes recuerda que tus pecas se marcan mas_

_ella mas fruncía el ceño_

_-cuidado con el escalón, estaba a punto de caer cuando el la alcanzo, y ambos cayeron al río._

_jajajajajja ambos estallaron en carcajadas._

_y comenzaron a tirarse agua luego de eso comenzaron a nadar y a perseguirse, luego de eso encendieron una hoguera pescaron unos peces y comieron algo apesar de ser unos chicos de 12 y 14 años eran muy buenos campistas y amaban el aire libre y la naturaleza._

_no eran los típicos hijos de rico, no eran ni malcriados ni mimados como la gran mayoría, antes de llegar el atardecer albert llamo a candy quien estaba mirando hacia otro lugar, este anillo lo hice para ti_

_candy ruborizada extendió el dedo_

_quiero que cuando seamos adultos nos casemos y le dio un tierno beso en los labios ._

_no se dio cuenta que se había subido al barandal del barco cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos le rodeaban la cintura a su espalda._

_-no seas imprudente pequeña._

_candy dio la vuelta para encontrarse con unos ojos maravillosos que la miraban..._


End file.
